Deadman's Comfort
by Undertaker-GhostMan
Summary: Jillian is depressed after being booed during one of her performances, and runs backstage to sulk. Can the locker room leader the Undertaker make her feel better? Pairing: The Undertaker/Jillian one-shot, rated M for sexual content


**Disclaimer:** I own neither the Undertaker nor Jillian. They are the product of WWE and themselves.

**Warning:** This story contains sexual content.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** The Undertaker/Jillian

_Monday Night Raw_

The booing of the fans had reached almost ear-shattering levels, and it was getting difficult for Jillian to hear herself sing. Of course, therein lay the problem.

Jillian was the only one who wanted to hear Jillian sing.

She had come out tonight to give the fans here a treat, another one of her musical performances. However, the ungrateful twits had booed her, and the louder they booed, the more distracting it was. She couldn't focus on her song, and at this point, she gave up.

"Fine!" she shrieked. "I was giving you guys a free performance, from the bottom of my own heart, and this is how you treat me? Fine!"

She threw the microphone down and stalked off to the backstage area, this time to a chorus of cheers.

*******

Jillian continued to pout as she got to the backstage area, throwing a fit and screaming about the unfairness of her situation to anyone who would listen, as the crewman and Superstars did their best to avoid her. Jillian continued her hissy fit all the way to her dressing room, and heard fit caught the ear of someone else in the area.

Someone rather unique.

The Undertaker.

Mark Calaway had been trying to catch some quiet time after his opening promo on Raw, but the sound of a woman screaming was preventing him from doing so.

He headed in the direction of the disturbance, and then asked a crewman what was going on.

"Jillian's throwing a temper tantrum" the crewman said, before continuing his flight in the other direction.

It took a minute for the Undertaker to remember who that was. _Jillian, blonde girl, one of the Divas on Raw_, he thought. That was pretty much the extent of what he knew about her.

And it sounded like she had a real problem.

As the designated locker-room leader, the Undertaker had always taken it upon himself to sort out issues like this, so this seemed right up his alley. He followed the sound of Jillian's whining to her locker room, and then headed in her direction.

*******

Jillian sat crying in her dressing room. She was fed up with the fans and their complete lack of appreciation for her talents. As she was stewing, there was a knock on the door.

"What?" she demanded.

The Undertaker peeked his head in the door, and Jillian quickly wiped her face and sat up straight.

"Hey, what's up?" she said.

The Undertaker came in and closed the door.

"Hey, I heard your tantrum outside. I wondered if everything was alright?" he asked.

Jillian threw another tissue in the trash, and grabbed another.

"No, I'm not" she proclaimed. "I'm frustrated."

She blew her nose and threw the tissue away, as the Undertaker calmly waited for her to continue.

"I go out there every night and give it my all, and yet, all those people out there keep booing me!"

The Undertaker shrugged his shoulders and grabbed a chair, taking a seat right in front of her. He gently cupped her tear-streaked face.

"Hey, sometimes it takes a while strike a chord with them. Not everyone is going like you right away. Sometimes you have to work a while in order to get the right reaction."

Jillian sniffled, grabbing another tissue.

"Really?" she asked.

The Undertaker nodded in reply.

"I've seen all kinds of people come and go in this business, and not all of them were liked right away. Some of them had to work at it. All I'm saying is, don't be so quick to give up."

For the first time in a while, Jillian cracked a smile.

"Thank you, 'Taker" she said.

"Call me Mark."

"Thank you, Mark."

Jillian threw away her last tissue and headed toward the door to leave. Just as she was about to turn the knob, she went back to the Undertaker, placed her hands on both sides of his face, and kissed him.

Mark was taken aback, too much in shock to even think about pushing her away. He wasn't even aware of the fact that he had stood up, and was now kissing her back, wasn't aware that Jillian had put her arms around his neck, or that he had put his own arms around her waist and was pulling her in as close as he could as she kissed him deeper and probed his mouth with her tongue.

After a few minutes, they broke apart.

"What was that for?" the Undertaker asked.

Jillian smiled. "You're the only person who has ever said one word of encouragement to me. Everyone one else is so mean" she replied.

"Well, from now on, and time you need to talk to someone, you just come to me. I'll always be around" the Undertaker replied.

Jillian smiled even wider. "Thank you, Mark" she replied.

"You're welcome, Jillian."

The Undertaker turned to leave, but Jillian grabbed him by the shirt, and thrust her mouth back into his again, thrusting her tongue back into his mouth. This time, the Undertaker returned the kiss immediately, his hands going to Jillian's ass as her hands played around underneath his shirt.

The Undertaker and Jillian made out for a few more minutes, before Jillian broke off and pulled the Undertaker's shirt off. 'Taker did the same for her, and then helped her pull her skirt off. They kissed again, before Jillian undid the Undertaker's belt and pulled his jeans off.

She pushed him down into the chair he had been sitting in, than climbed into his lap as he undid her bra, their lips meeting again. She stood up and pulled off his boxers, then positioned herself over his member before 'Taker pulled her down again, watching her face as he filled her. Jillian wrapped her arms around the Undertaker as she settled down on him, and then began to move up and down on him, neither one taking their eyes off the other

They kept up their rhythm as they continued, kissing every so often. Their tongues probed each other mouths. The Undertaker could taste Jillian's lipstick, as she ran her lips over the Undertaker's thin beard.

Eventually, they both reached their climaxes. Jillian was still in the Undertaker's lap in the chair, resting her head on his shoulder.

A few minutes later, she stood up and began to gather her clothes, as he did the same.

"God, I feel so much better" Jillian told the Undertaker, kissing him again. "Thank you so much! Now I can get back to my singing!"

A confused look came over the Undertaker's face.

Singing? What singing?

THE END.


End file.
